


The real loss

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Not for fans of Kennedy, One-Shot, Other, Reality check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Takes place at the end of BTVS Season 8 comic books. Buffy gives Kennedy a reality check after the end of magic and Willow breaking up with her.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	The real loss

**Author's Note:**

> Something that bugged me in the Season 8 comic book of BTVS. Try to make a character better, only for her to take a big step back. Not a fan of Willow/Kennedy but Kennedy got better and matured in Season 8 but her flipping out on Buffy after she had broken up with Willow after Buffy had ended all magic on Earth and destroyed the Seed of Wonder, a BIG step back for Kennedy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy: The Vampire Slayer or Angel.

"You sucked all the magic out of the world." Kennedy snapped at Buffy, while packing things.

"I didn't have a choice—"

"Willow could have beaten them back there. You weren't up there. You didn't see." Kennedy said.

"No. I was underground, watching Giles die." Buffy tried to explain, still reliving possessed Angel snapping Giles's neck. "I had to stop Twilight from controlling Angel and destroying the Seed of Wonder was the only way to do it. I'm sorry Willow lost her powers, I really am but what else should I have done? Kennedy, you're not angry because I changed the rules and screwed everything up again, you're angry because I took away what made Willow special and she's lost her powers because of me. Face it, you barely, if ever, respected me the first time we met, despite that you were only a Potential and I was your leader and you relentlessly courted Willow because you were fascinated with her magic, despite that she was uncomfortable with your advances."

Kennedy glared, not liking her mistakes being thrown at her face as Buffy continued, enjoying the displeased look on Kennedy's face. "Hurts, when you feel like people are turning your back on you, despite that you're trying to do your best and you do realize that you screw up, does it?"

Kennedy winced, remembering, when they had voted to kick Buffy out of her house. "Look, I'm sorry for what has happened but I tried to do what was right, like I always do. But face it, you never loved Willow, you loved the power she had and you can't stand that it was the cost of saving Angel and more innocent lives. Now, tell me, would you have done any differently from me, if you and Willow had changed places with me and Angel?"

Kennedy froze and considered. She knew Buffy had a point but the anger and bitterness and sadness over Willow breaking up with her made it hard for Kennedy to accept that Buffy was right as Buffy left, leaving Kennedy to her own thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I was never a fan of Kennedy, since in the show she was just a spoiled brat and a sexual predator pursuing Willow like a prize in Season 7 but in Season 8, she got a little better, despite her snarky attitude, she matured a bit, like Faith, plus, she advised Satsu, a fellow Slayer with who Buffy was in a short-term relationship or as Buffy would call it, "going through the phase", to move on from Buffy after Satsu saw Buffy and Angel make out, when they were whammied after Buffy and Satsu had healthily broken up but at the end, she ticked me off again, when she blamed Willow breaking up with her on Buffy after Buffy had destroyed the Seed of Wonder to stop Twilight and save Angel from its thrall and destroyed the magic on Earth and caused for all Wiccas and warlocks, especially Willow, to lose their powers, and Willow was also close to beating Twilight's army with her magic before Buffy basically killed all magic on Earth.
> 
> I get that Kennedy was upset but blaming Buffy for her issues with Willow, really? The only upside to Willow breaking up with Kennedy after Willow lost her powers (asides from the obvious) was that Kennedy matured more again after that but I wouldn't put the bar very high in Season 8 but a bit higher in Season 9.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
